1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to an electronic device with a heat dissipation module.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat dissipation module is often applied to dissipate heat from heat generating components, such as central procession units (CPUs). Generally, a conventional heat dissipation module includes a centrifugal fan and a fin assembly arranged at an air outlet of the fan.
During operation, the fan generates airflow through the fin assembly to take away the heat of the fin assembly absorbed from the heat generating component. However, an amount of the airflow at two sides of the air outlet is larger than an amount of the airflow at a central portion of the air outlet, therefore, dust will deposit on two laterally sides of the fin assembly corresponding to the two sides of the fan along with the airflow.
Thus, it is desired to overcome the described limitations.